It is known to provide a water heater within a building, and to mount other equipment (e.g., HVAC equipment) on the roof of a building. A primary concern with rooftop equipment is the load imposed on the roof by the weight of the equipment. Most rooftop equipment is supported on the roof by a roof curb. The roof curb provides a weather-tight seal between the equipment and the roof, and distributes the weight load of the equipment to the building's roof. The roof curb also prevents leakage of water into the building and equipment in the event of a roof flood. Roof curbs are typically built to match the pitch of the roof so that the equipment mounts on a level surface. Rooftop equipment is typically raised to the roof with a crane and set on the roof curb. A foam sealing tape is often used between the bottom of the equipment and the roof curb to provide a weather-tight seal.
Many commercial buildings include a wall around the rooftop to screen the rooftop equipment from view. Much of the HVAC equipment currently installed on rooftops is enclosed in a rectangular cabinet, and has a sufficiently low profile to be not visible from the ground level.